Door latches for storm and screen doors are normally mounted on the door by means of a pair of bolts which extend through the casing or housing on one side of the door and through pre-drilled openings in the door into threaded engagement within internally threaded bosses or mounting posts on the housing on the other side of the door. Door latches currently used by door manufacturers may have bolt receiving openings for a spacing of either 11/2", 13/4" or 3". When it is desired to replace a worn and defective latch it is not always possible to obtain a new latch of the same make as the one being replaced, or in which the spacing of the bolt holes in the latch is the same as the spacing of the existing holes in the door, thus making it necessary to drill additional holes in the door. The present invention provides a latch which is adapted to be used on doors having differently spaced bolt openings therein without the necessity of drilling any holes in either the door or the latch housing.
In general the invention comprises a door latch having a pair of latch housings adapted to be mounted on opposite sides of the door, one of the housings having a plurality of openings therein and the other housing having a pair of inserts each having a generally oblong portion seated in a correspondingly shaped recess in the outer wall of said other housing and an inwardly extending mounting post adjacent one end thereof and projecting through the door for receiving a threaded bolt inserted through an aligned openings in said one housing to secure the latch to the door, inserts being slidable and reversible end-for-end within their respective recesses to vary the spacing between the mounting posts thereby to adapt the latch for use on doors having differently spaced bolt openings therein .